The hypotheses for this study are 1) Sitostanol is an effective lipid- lowering therapy for IDDM patients with high-risk LDL cholesterol levels. Desirable LDL-cholesterol levels should be achieved with sitostanol therapy. and 2) Sitostanol is well-tolerated in IDDM patients with dyslipidemia.